Kasumi
Kasumi (かすみ, Kasumi) is the main character of the Dead or Alive ''series. She made a cameo appearance in ''Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2, and returns as a free DLC character in Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge for the Wii U system and as an unlockable character for the Xbox 360 and PS3 systems. Appearance Kasumi is a slender, physically-fit and petite young woman with long chestnut brunette hair and amber eyes. For her cameo appearance in Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2, Kasumi wears a blue ninja dress that is a little different from her trademark outfit from the Dead or Alive series. It is a blue, side-tie dress with long pull-on sleeves, white trim, her name (written in Japanese) stitched in yellow on the back, and a yellow-colored bird pattern on the skirt, complete with stockings, knee-high boots and arm-guards. Kasumi also has kunai tied on her left leg and her trademark kodachi (a slightly longer wakizashi sword) with a golden tassel tied to the back of her waist by a red sash. In Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge, Kasumi wears her new ninja costume from Dead or Alive 5, but with a few alterations. It is a black leather ninja outfit with long black gloves, black arm-guards and shin-guards, throwing knives tucked in pockets on her waist, a blue choker necklace, and a blue ribbon that holds up her hair in a high ponytail. Unlike the original, Kasumi dons a long blue cape and has a windmill shuriken tucked on her left arm-guard. Personality In the Dead or Alive series Kasumi has always been portrayed as one who detests conflict and rather settle things in a peaceful manner. She is kind, caring, compassionate and loving to all those she encounters, whether they be friend or foe. Though despite this as a member of the Mugen Tenshin Clan she is a powerful fighter, willing to kill her enemies if it is absolutely necessary, and no other options are available. She is also one to always speak her mind, even if a situation calls for her to stay silent, and she is never one to just stand by and let any form of injustice happen when she is present. History Kasumi is the daughter and second child of Shiden and Ayame, and was born into the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan's head family as the second in line to the title of leader, after her brother Hayate. However, when her brother was nearly killed in a Ninpo duel by her evil uncle, Raidou, she left her village to get revenge for Hayate, and in doing so, broke her sacred oath, and is now hunted as an outlaw by her clansmen, including her half-sister Ayane. Despite this, she is still aided and protected by long-time friend, Ryu Hayabusa. She entered the first Dead or Alive Tournament where she defeated Raidou, and following her victory, she was kidnapped by former DOATEC member Victor Donovan and put through experiments to clone the ultimate fighter from her DNA. Now she makes it her goal to stop Donovan from completing his evil plots once and for all. By the end of Dead or Alive 5, she finally became at peace with Ayane and Hayate. Plot Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 Although Kasumi appears in Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2, her face is never seen. For unknown reasons, she observes Ryu Hayabusa's fight against the Black Spider Ninja Clan and the Fiends. At the Aqua Capital, Kasumi watches as Ayane defeats and kills Obaba. After the fight, she disappears within a whirlwind of sakura petals. In the post-credits scene, Kasumi finds Ryu Hayabusa after he had planted Genshin's Blade of the Archfiend into the Black Spider Ninja Clan's graveyard. He tells her that darkness is destined to be lifted in the end and he still had much left to do. Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge Kasumi appears as a free DLC character for Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge' for Wii U and as an unlockable character for the Xbox 360 and PS3 systems. Her gameplay is similar to a more balanced Ayane, while appearing to fight like Ryu. However, Kasumi's gameplay is far more flashy and stylised than Ryu - she usually has sakura petals surrounding her movements, as it is one of her trademarks, and many moves have been taken from her Dead or Alive movelist and been incorporated into her gameplay. This marks the first time that she uses her wakizashi in gameplay. Kasumi can be played in the chapter challenges as well as in Ninja Trials. Powers and Abilities General *'Strength': Her strength level is that of a female human of her age and her incredible physical capability is the result of training as a ninja. *'Agility': Kasumi's speed exceeds that of both Ryu and Momiji, and is only surpassed by Ayane. *'Stealth': Like most ninjas, Kasumi has some ability in stealth, being able to mask her presence in smoke filled areas and assassinate enemies. *'Acrobatics': Like most ninja, Kasumi is able to easily move between platforms, jump off of and briefly run on walls. *'Hand to Hand': Kasumi has trained in Mugen Tenshin Ninjutsu (Tenjin Mon style), and is highly skilled with this style. *'Ninja Sense': A ninja ability that allows her to sense where she needs to go. *'Ki Manipulation': Like most ninja in the series, Kasumi possesses the ability to focus ki with her mind; she does so when performing her Art of Rending Wind or Torn Sky Blast ninpo. *'Spiritual Regeneration': Kasumi's ability to heal herself with her ki, until it is depleted. *'Heal Ally': Kasumi has the ability to heal an ally who is on the verge of death. Techniques *'Slide': A basic evasive movement known by ninja. *'Shadowless Footsteps': A basic wall running technique, which Kasumi, like most ninja, has mastered. *'Sabaki': A technique which begins with Kasumi in a defensive position, and then countering with her own attack. *'Sakura Madoi: '''A special parry, known only to Kasumi, it causes the user to disappear in a flurry of cherry blossom petals and reappear behind the opponent whose attack was parried. *'Divine Water': Kasumi's "version" of the Izuna Drop, she begins by launching her foe in the air, and then repeatedly stomps on her foe until they hit the ground. *'Thunders of Tenjin': Kasumi's "version" of the Underworld Drop, she launches her foe in the air and wraps her legs around their necks and back flips downwards, smashing her target's skull to the ground. Ninpo *'Art of Rending Wind: A powerful Mugen Tenshin technique that releases ki through an open palm. It also is known as the Torn Sky Blast technique. Weapons & Equipment *Shrouded Moon: An elegant blade, imbued with the mystical powers of the words "mist" and "moon." *Windmill Shuriken': Kasumi's uses a variant on the windmill shuriken - it is six kunai formed to create on giant shuriken, named "Kunai Tempest." *'Kunai: 'Basic throwing knives; Kasumi uses a slightly different version however, as it is slightly curved and smaller, as well as releasing sakura petals as it flies through the air. Appearances in Other Media Kasumi appears in all five main entries in the ''Dead or Alive series, being the main protagonist of the first, second and fifth titles. The canceled Xbox 360 title, Dead or Alive: Code Chronos, would have featured Kasumi, acting as a prequel to the Dead or Alive series and detailing the history between Ayane and herself as they grew up within their clan. In the non-canonical 2006 feature film DOA: Dead or Alive, Kasumi is portrayed by Devon Aoki, and bares a cold personality, as opposed to her calm and compassionate nature in the games. In the movie, she runs away from her clan to find her brother Hayate, who had been missing for a year, and was invited to the Dead or Alive Tournament. Victor Donovan told her that Hayate died during last year's tournament by Leon's hand. However, shortly after she fights Leon and wins, she has serious doubts that Hayate could have died from facing Leon. In the end, she got to go home with her brother despite being a runaway shinobi. Throughout the movie, she and Ryu have shown to have romantic feelings for each other. Kasumi also appeared in Monty Oum's fan series, Dead Fantasy. She fights with her kodachi and utilizes her ninpo spells and teleportation ability. Her main rival is Yuna of Final Fantasy X. As of the fifth episode, Kasumi is currently under the care of Ryu and Momiji, who are most likely getting aid for the wounds she received from her battle with the Kasumi Alpha clones. In 2013, Kasumi made her first appearance in Musou Orochi 2: Ultimate. She kept the same appearance and fighting styles on the Dead Or Alive series. She was convinced to fight for the Orochi Resistance Army. Together with Ayane, they formed a special relationship with each other. She also have a special relationship with Nemea and Diao Chan. Trivia * Originally, Kasumi was not included in any of the Ninja Gaiden games because Tomonobu Itagaki, then lead designer, stated that she was "too soft" for the series. * In Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge, Kasumi wields a long wakizashi with a golden tassels, which is rather unusual, as she already has her trademark wakizashi that she has possessed for all of the Dead or Alive franchise. ** It may be the "upgraded" version of her usual blade, as some weapons in the Ninja Gaiden series change their appearances per title. * Kasumi's previous English voice actress, Kari Wahlgren, also voiced Sonia in Ninja Gaiden II. * Unlike Ayane, whose Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge costume was actually her main costume in Dead or Alive 5 with a portion removed, Kasumi's costume received an addition in the form of a blue cape, with a sakura motif, along with a folded windmill shuriken on her left arm guard. Gallery KasumiNG2.jpg|''Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2'' appearance Wii U - Kasumi joins NINJA GAIDEN 3 Razor's Edge!|''NG3:RE'' Gameplay reveal Trailer Ninja-Gaiden-3-Wii-U-Kasumi-07-12-01.jpg|''NG3:RE'' default costume KasumiNG3RE2.jpg|''NG3:RE'' NG3_kasumi_001_thumb.jpg|''NG3:RE'' Kasumi Ninja Gaiden 3 Razor’s Edge 03.jpg|''NG3:RE'' kasumi-ninja-gaiden-3-hq.png|''NG3:RE'' 27894_396225110458385_65566136_n.jpg|''NG3:RE'' 185364_396224860458410_50053739_n.jpg|''NG3:RE'' Kasumi-Ninja-Gaiden-3-Razors-Edge-01.jpg|''NG3:RE'' Kasumi-Ninja-Gaiden-3-Razors-Edge-03.jpg|''NG3:RE'' Kasumi-Ninja-Gaiden-3-Razors-Edge-05.jpg|''NG3:RE'' Kasumi-Ninja-Gaiden-3-Razors-Edge-06.jpg|''NG3:RE'' Kasumi-Ninja-Gaiden-3-Razors-Edge-19.jpg|''NG3:RE'' Kasumi-Ninja-Gaiden-3-Razors-Edge-18.jpg|''NG3:RE'' Kasumi-ninja-gaiden-3-costume-02.jpg|''NG3:RE'' First alt - Brilliant Lapis Kasumi-Ninja-Gaiden-3-Razors-Edge-08.jpg|''NG3:RE'' First alt screen shot Kasumi-Ninja-Gaiden-3-Razors-Edge-09.jpg|''NG3:RE'' first alt screen shot Kasumi-ninja-gaiden-3-costume-03.jpg|''NG3:RE'' Second alt - Immaculate White Kasumi-Ninja-Gaiden-3-Razors-Edge-10.jpg|''NG3:RE'' Second alt screen shot Kasumi-Ninja-Gaiden-3-Razors-Edge-11.jpg|''NG3:RE'' Second alt screen shot Kasumi-Ninja-Gaiden-3-Razors-Edge-12.jpg|''NG3:RE'' second alt screen shot Kasumi-ninja-gaiden-3-costume-04.jpg|''NG3:RE'' Third alt - Gentle Snowfall Kasumi-Ninja-Gaiden-3-Razors-Edge-13.jpg|''NG3:RE'' Third alt screen shot Kasumi-Ninja-Gaiden-3-Razors-Edge-14.jpg|''NG3:RE'' Third alt screen shot Kasumi-Ninja-Gaiden-3-Razors-Edge-15.jpg|''NG3:RE'' Third alt screen shot Ninja-Gaiden-3-Razor-s-Edge-Kasumi-Trailer_1.jpg|''NG3:RE'' Ninja-Gaiden-3-Razor-s-Edge-Kasumi-Trailer_2.jpg|''NG3:RE'' Ninja-Gaiden-3-Razor-s-Edge-Kasumi-Trailer_3.jpg|''NG3:RE'' Ninja-Gaiden-3-Razor-s-Edge-Kasumi-Trailer_4.jpg|''NG3:RE'' Ninja-Gaiden-3-Razor-s-Edge-Kasumi-Trailer_5.jpg|''NG3:RE'' Ninja-Gaiden-3-Razor-s-Edge-Kasumi-Trailer_6.jpg|''NG3:RE'' Ninja-Gaiden-3-Razor-s-Edge-Kasumi-Trailer_7.jpg|''NG3:RE'' Ninja-Gaiden-3-Razor-s-Edge-Kasumi-Trailer_8.jpg|''NG3:RE'' Ninja-Gaiden-3-Razor-s-Edge-Kasumi-Trailer_9.jpg|''NG3:RE'' kasumi-1.jpg|''NG3:RE'' Tropical Sailor NG3-razors-edge-costumes-screens-9-600x337.jpg|''NG3:RE'' ninja-gaiden-3-razors-edge-kasumi-03-600x337.jpg|''NG3:RE'' 133528 429306413803904 1122097251 o.png External Links * Dead or Alive Wiki: Kasumi * Koei Wiki: Kasumi Category:Characters Category:Ninja Gaiden 2 Characters Category:Ninja Gaiden 3 Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Japanese characters